


A Little Tied Up

by bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies



Series: Voltron NSFW Week [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Humor, No Sex, Shibari, Voltron NSFW Week, actually just a good idea with a mistake in the execution but w/e, bad idea, ends with cuddles, no paladins were injured in the making of this fic... except Lance's pride, rating is a little questionable because they have mature intent but it doesn't actually happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies/pseuds/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies
Summary: Lance and Pidge try something new to spice things up in the bedroom, but when something goes wrong, they end up having to rope Keith into helping them.





	A Little Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Voltron NSFW Week, day 4: bad idea.

The thing about dating Pidge was that she always managed to surprise Lance.  Whether it was launching herself into a back-handspring as an evasive maneuver on the training deck -- “ _ where  _ did you learn  _ that _ ?!”  “Uh, gymnastics class when I was, like, ten?” -- or finding her in one of the vents trying to set up wifi in the castle, or even little things like that she was immune to tickling and snorted when she laughed, she was always full of surprises, and Lance loved that about her.

Usually, though, those surprises took him by, well, surprise.  The sudden revelations seemed to come up at unexpected times.  Most notably was the time he learned Pidge had some kinks up her sleeve.  

“What are your thoughts on shibari?”  Pidge asked one morning while the two of them were eating breakfast, not even glancing up from her laptop as she spoke.  Lance immediately choked on his food goo and had to hit his chest a few times, coughing vigorously.  He looked up to find her watching him with a look of mild concern.  “...You okay, there?”

“You can’t just-- where did--” he sputtered, still a little in shock.  “Is that really something to bring up at  _ breakfast _ ?!”  He glanced toward the open door, as if someone might come around the corner any second.  What if someone had heard?  

“When am I supposed to bring it up?”  Pidge asked.

“I don’t know, maybe in the  _ bedroom _ ?”

“Nah, it would kill the mood.”  Pidge shrugged.  “Well, not ‘kill’ it, exactly, but the mood would have to be broken. It’s a discussion; you can’t just say ‘hey let’s do it’ and hop right in.  Besides, we’re the only ones in here.”  Allura had given them the morning off from training, so everyone had woken up and eaten at different times.  Pidge and Lance may have woken up and done… other activities, before breakfast, so everyone else was already finished and off doing other things by the time they got dressed and went to the dining room.  

“So it that a no on the shibari?”  Pidge asked, tilting her head.

“No, no, it just took me by surprise, that’s all.”  Lance said.  He felt his ears grow hot as he thought about it; Pidge wrapped up artfully with ropes crisscrossing over her skin like a spiderweb, or him, tied up and unable to move, completely at the mercy of her whims.  “I… haven’t given it a lot of thought, before, but… yeah, I think I like that idea.  Really like it.”  He glanced at her.  “Uh, which… how… who…?”  He trailed off uncertainly.  She arched an eyebrow at him, saying nothing.  He gestured between them helplessly, cheeks growing red.  

“Amusing as it is to watch you struggle, sure, I’ll save you.”  She chuckled.  “We can switch it up, but I would like you to tie me up, if that’s what you’re trying to get at.”  

“Okay.”  He thought about it again, temporarily stuck on the image of Pidge tied up, then mentally shook himself off.  Focus.  Logistics.  “I don’t really know how to do that, though.”  

“Hence why I didn’t bring it up in the middle of sex.”  Pidge told him, tapping a few keys on her laptop before spinning it around to show him.  “I have a PDF book about it, and I’ve read it, but we can go through it together and maybe practice it a bit before trying it for real.”  

Lance leaned forward and peered at the screen.  “Step 1 of 28.” Wow.

“Yeah, not exactly something to jump into.”  Pidge nodded.  

“Why do you have this on your laptop?”  Lance asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Personal research.”  Pidge shrugged it off, but Lance noticed the tips of her ears were pink.  Interesting.  

“What else do you have on there?”  Lance asked curiously, reaching for the laptop.

“Lots of things.”  Pidge said, subtly sliding the laptop back towards herself.  “A recipe for peanut-butter-snickerdoodle cookies, numerous blueprints of the Garrison, a couple of Iron Man smut fics I liked, a guide for making explosives, a road map of Nevada,  some ideas I had for a virus that could potentially shut down all Galra computer systems… you know, just things that might come in handy.”

“Can I see the smut fics?  Also the cookie recipe.”  

“You can read them but we don’t have any ingredients for the cookies.”

“Darn.”

~~~   

Pidge was right, this definitely wasn’t something that they could just jump into.  There were two entire chapters of the book that they had to read before they could even touch the rope, which ended up working out because it took them a while to even find some rope they could use (rope was apparently a bit too old-school for the castle-ship, so it wasn’t really something they could find lying around).  They read through the PDF together in their downtime and did a lot of talking, going over what they thought they each might be into and what was definitely off the table.  

Once they got the safety tips read and physical rope acquired, then came the practicing.  Repeatedly checking the instructions at every step wasn’t exactly a great mood-builder, so practice-times and sexy-times were two distinctly separate events.  Sometimes they practiced together, one of them tying the other’s wrists or ankles together while the other checked their work with the instructions and told them when they missed something, then switching places.  As they got further along, they started practicing separately more often, wanting to keep the suspense for when they did it for real.  After a memorable experience in which Hunk walked in on Lance trying to tie a chest harness on a dining chair, promptly turned red, and walked into a wall trying to leave with his eyes closed, Lance stuck to practicing on his pillow in his room.  Pidge commandeered one of the spare drones from the training deck and snuck it off to her lab to practice on it, but she had to manually deactivate it, as it turned out that combat drones did not take kindly to being restrained.

Lance eyed his trussed-up pillow critically, looking it over for any mistakes.  He double checked the instructions, then tugged the rope in a few key places.  The ropes loosened easily.  He nodded to himself, perfect.  It had to be able to fall away quickly and easily, in case anything went wrong.  The last thing they wanted was any kind of injuries from this.  It was risky, but it was supposed to be fun.  And now, they could start having that fun.  

Lance coiled the rope up again and stowed it in his closet, then went to dinner.  Most of the others were already there, either getting their food or already sitting at the table.  As he passed Pidge’s chair, he leaned down to whisper in her ear.  “I’m ready tonight, if you are.”  He murmured, hand brushing the back of her neck.  She jumped a little, startled, then nodded.  Lance smiled and pressed a kiss just below her earlobe before heading over to the stack of plates to get his food.  Pidge’s cheeks were pink when he sat down across from her, and her eyes were fixed to her plate.

After dinner, when all the paladins broke off to relax before bed, Pidge and Lance headed for the sleeping quarters corridor.  Pidge paused at Lance’s door.  “You go on ahead.  I want to change into something a little nicer.”  She said, flashing him a sly grin.  

“Ooh,” Lance wiggled his eyebrows.  “I look forward to it.”

She snorted quietly in amusement at him and headed for her own room while Lance slipped into his.  He pulled the covers on his bed up and smoothed them down to make it at least look like he had made it nicely, and set the coil of rope on the end of the bed, but other than that, he didn’t have anything to prepare.  Did his hair look okay?  Wait, but Pidge had just seen him… would she notice if he did something with it?  Would she think that was weird?  

He didn’t have long to worry about it, though, as a knock on the door came and Pidge called out “hey, it’s me.”  Lance ran his fingers through his hair and opened the door.  He looked down at Pidge and raised an eyebrow.  “I thought you said you were going to change?”  She was wearing the same green and white sweater and gray shorts as before.  

“I did.”  Pidge said, stepping inside and closing the door.  “It’s just something I’d rather not show off on the walk over here.”

“Oh?” Lance perked up at that, thinking he had an idea of what it was.  

Pidge chuckled.  “Go sit on the bed and I’ll show you.”  

Lance did so, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and sitting forward a little bit, eager.  Pidge stood in front of him, just barely out of reach, and bit her lip as she pulled her sweater up and over her head, revealing an emerald green bra covered with black lace.  Her breasts might be on the small side, but Lance thought they were positively adorable and the sight of them never failed to take his breath away.  Her shorts soon joined her shirt on the floor, and he saw that she was wearing matching emerald and black lacy underwear as well.

“Very nice,” Lance smiled appreciatively, reaching out to run a hand up her waist and the other curving around her backside as she climbed into his lap.

“Thought you would like that.”  She leaned in for a kiss, her breath hitching when one of his hands squeezed a breast through the bra.  She tilted her head a little more, deepening the kiss as she linked her arms behind his neck and pressed close to his chest.  

After a few minutes of making out, Lance pulled back enough to look at her.  Pidge’s cheeks were flushed and her lips were pink and kiss-bitten, her eyes were dark with lust.  He was willing to bet his looked the same.  He pressed one more peck to her lips.  “You ready?”

“Yes,” she nodded, looking eager.

“Then sit in the middle of the bed.  Hands behind your back.”  He told her, squeezing her backside once before she climbed off and did as he said.  He picked up the rope and unwound it while she got settled on her knees, sitting on her feet.  She put her arms behind her, forearms pressed together, and waited.  Behind her, Lance made the bight, then started wrapping the way he had practiced time and time again.  All that practice had been a  _ very  _ good idea, as now he was confident in his skills and knew he was doing it safely, and that self-reassurance allowed him to be more sensual while he worked, sliding the rope across her, pausing to skate his fingers over her skin or move her into a different position, and whispering into her ear how good she was being and what he wanted to do to her once he got her all tied up.  

“You look so pretty like this,” Lance murmured, kissing the back of her neck as he pulled the rope through the back column again.  “Like a present all wrapped up for me to do whatever I want with.”  He smirked at the quiet whine that drew from her.  He sat back and tugged the friction closed with a sharp movement, and her breath hitched.  

Basic chest harness completed, he brought the rope up and over her shoulder, moving around to the front.  She shifted her weight while he did so, and he caught the barest hint of a frown in the tilt of her lips.

“You okay?”  He asked, pausing.  

And then it was gone, just as quick as it had appeared.  “Yeah.  I’m good.  Green.”  

Lance pressed a kiss to her lips before continuing.  He brought the rope down to the wrap that was just beneath her breasts and looped it under before bringing it up the opposite shoulder, trailing his fingertips over her chest as he did so.  Around the back again, then he cinched it around the V across the front, further emphasizing her breasts.  When he had done that for the other side as well, he started vining the rope up between the straps of the back to finish it off.  

Pidge shifted again, opening and closing her hands.  “Um, Lance?  Yellow… I think it might be too tight.”  

“Okay,” he said, quickly working backwards.  “I’ll re-do it, hang on.”  

Pidge nodded and waited.  Lance tugged on the slipknot to loosen it, and she winced.  He froze, suddenly feeling like he had been doused in ice water.  

The slipknot wasn’t coming undone.

Shit.

“Oh no.”  

Pidge tensed.  “Oh no?”

“I…” Lance quickly scanned his work, checking it, and crap, there, that rope was going the wrong way.  “I… I fucked up.  I accidentally did a knot instead of a cinch back here.  Let me…” he tugged on it experimentally, but that only tightened it a little further.  

“Ow…” Pidge winced.

“I’m sorry,” Lance tried to work his fingers into the knot to loosen it, but the ropes had so many cinches that it was impossible to work it open (the  _ rest  _ of it was done perfectly, which was starting to be a bit of a problem here).  

“We may have to cut it off.”  Pidge said, opening and closing her hands again to try and combat the tingling she was beginning to feel there.  

“Yeah, we might.”   Lance sat back on his heels, frowning.  “Do you have any scissors?”

“Exactly where would I be hiding them?  Up my ass?”  Pidge said tersely, then closed her eyes.  “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped. No, I don’t have any scissors.”  

He supposed he should have seen that coming, considering he had seen her get undressed.  “I don’t have any in here.  Do you have something in your lab?”  He asked, thinking quickly.

“I have pliers, but that wouldn’t do much good.”  Pidge said.  

“Maybe something in the kitchen… no, damn it.  Why don’t Alteans use knives?”  Lance groaned, remembering watching Hunk try to slice a fruit he had gotten from some aliens with a spork, the only utensil Alteans seemed to use.  

“A knife… Keith has a knife.”  Pidge said.  

“I can’t ask  _ Keith  _ to borrow his  _ ceremonial blade  _ to cut you out of  _ shibari _ .”  Lance couldn’t even imagine just how embarrassing that would be to ask.

“You don’t really get much say, since  _ I’m  _ the one tied up.”  Pidge said pointedly.  

He paused, considering that.  “Okay, yeah,” he sighed.  “How bad does it hurt?”

“It’s mostly just uncomfortable, and my arms are kind of going to sleep.”  Pidge told him.  “We probably have a few minutes before it starts to become a serious problem.”  

“Okay.”  He pressed a kiss to her cheek and climbed off the bed.  “I’ll be right back.”  

“I’ll be here.”  Pidge said lamely.  

Lance quickly pulled his shirt and jeans back on and hurried out the door, making sure it was closed behind him.  He walked quickly to Keith’s room, praying to whatever space-god was out there that Keith would be in his room and not some other unknown and distant part of the castle.  He rapped his knuckles on Keith’s door, then took a step back and crossed his arms to wait.  Luck was on their side, though, as Keith opened the door a few moments later.  

“Yeah?”  He raised an eyebrow, obviously wondering what Lance was doing knocking on his door at this hour.  

“I need to borrow your knife.”  Lance said.

Keith frowned.  “No.”

“Please?”  Lance said.  “It’s really important.”  

Keith crossed his arms.  “What is it?”

“I… can’t tell you.”  

“Then I can’t help you.”  Keith shrugged.  “Sorry.”  

“Come on, it’ll be really quick, and I promise I’ll bring it back right away.”  Lance tried again.  

Keith eyed him distrustfully.  “That blade is the only link I have to my past.  I’m not letting you just run off with it without telling me what you’re doing.”

“Don’t you have, like, a spare knife or something?”  Lance asked.  That seemed like something Keith would do.  “Like a non-Marmora blade?  Even just a pocket-knife.  Or scissors.  Anything sharp at all.”

“Besides my wit?  No.”  Keith said.  “I only have that one blade.”  

“Please, Keith, dude, I am literally begging you.”  Lance pressed his hands together in front of him.  Pidge would be in serious danger if he couldn’t fix this, so his pride be damned.  

“Just tell me what you need it for, then I’ll reconsider.”  Keith said, one hand on the door.  “Otherwise I can’t help you.”  He started to close the door.

“Pidge is stuck in shibari and I need to cut her out.”  The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them.  Keith paused, blinking, so he took a deep breath and went on, feeling his ears grow hot.  “We were trying it and I fucked up and now she’s stuck and I can’t get the ropes to loosen so I have to cut them before her arms lose circulation.  Please, just let me borrow your knife.”

Keith looked thoughtful for a few moments, then nodded and stepped outside.  “Okay.”  

Lance held out his hand, but Keith just shook his head.  “I’m still not giving it to you.  I’ll do the cutting.”

“I can handle it.”  Lance frowned.  

“Frankly, if you got your girlfriend stuck in shibari in the first place, I don’t exactly trust you to get her out safely.”  Keith told him.  

Lance wanted to argue with him, but every second wasted put Pidge in greater danger and he knew he couldn’t risk it.  “Fine.  Just give me a second to see if she’s okay with that.”  

Keith waved his hand in a little ‘go on’ gesture towards Lance’s door.  Lance slipped inside and shut the door behind him.  Pidge looked up from where she was still sitting on the bed.  Was it just his imagination or did her arms look pale?  “Did you get the knife?”  She asked, trying not to look worried.

“Kind of.”  Lance said.  “Keith says he has to be the one to cut it.  Something about not trusting me with it since I’m the one that got you stuck.”  

Pidge grimaced, then sighed.  “Alright, fine.  I’m… somewhat decent, I guess.”  At least she wasn’t completely naked.  Lance nodded and went back to the door, cracking it open and looking up and down the hall before beckoning Keith to come in.  Keith pushed off the wall he was leaning against and entered, sheathed knife in hand. 

“Keith.”  Pidge greeted him evenly despite the blush staining her cheeks.

“Pidge.”  He inclined his head in greeting, just as even.  “A little tied up?”  

“Ha ha.”  Pidge said flatly, clearly unamused.  

Keith walked up to her and examined the ropes for a moment, then slipped his knife out of the sheath.  He worked his fingers into the rope wrapped under her shoulders, pulling it just far enough to slide the blade underneath without nicking her skin.  He tugged the knife up and had to saw a little bit, taking care not to cut her in the process, and after a few moments the ropes frayed apart.  Lance pulled the ropes off of her and loosened the ties around her wrists, much easier now that there wasn’t tension from the rest of the bindings.  

Keith slid his knife back into the sheath and stepped back.  “Be safe, use protection, make good choices, and let’s never speak of this again.”  

“Agreed.”  Pidge said, and Lance nodded.  

“I’ll be on the training deck for a while.  Not real interested in hearing anything that goes on in here through the walls.”  Keith said, already heading for the door.

“Thank you.”  Pidge told him, rubbing feeling back into her arms.

“Thank me by never doing that again.”  Keith said, closing the door behind him.

Lance dropped onto the bed with a heavy sigh, hanging his head.  “Pidge, I am so, so sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” she said, reaching up to touch his face.  “We’re both at fault here.  You made a mistake, I didn’t speak up when it didn’t feel right.  Don’t beat yourself up too much about it.  We learned.”

He took her hands in his, still feeling guilty.  Her hands and arms were flushed red from the blood rushing back into them.  He rubbed his thumbs over the backs of her hands.  “I’d understand if you never want to do that again.”  

“Considering I  _ very  _ much enjoyed everything up to the point when my arms started hurting, I would be interested in trying again, if you’re up for it.”  She said.  “After we find some scissors, of course.  And maybe a new rope.”  She added, glancing at the rope that was cut about three-quarters of the way along the length.  They might have to use it for simpler or smaller bindings from now on.  

“And after I practice some more, maybe.”  He said, pressing a kiss to her hand.  “I’m sorry, again.”  

“It’s okay.”  She was fine, he had fixed it, and the only thing that had been bruised was his pride at having to ask Keith for help.  That would fade, as would any awkwardness between the three of them, hopefully.  “Do you want to keep going, or call it a night?”  

Lance considered it.  “I think I just want to cuddle.”  He was still a little freaked out over almost causing Pidge serious harm.  

“Cuddles sound good.”  Pidge nodded.  She tugged on the hem of his shirt.  “Can I take this off?”  

He nodded and helped her pull it off, then shucked off his pants while she wound up the two lengths of rope and set them on the floor next to the bed.  They climbed under the covers and cuddled up close to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha whoops they didn’t have sex. I was (sort of still am?) getting used to writing smut (this is the prompt I started with for this week, because fuck doing things in order). Have some cuddles instead.
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
